Turbines for known torque converters are typically weight balanced to ensure smooth rotation of the turbine when the torque converter is in use. It is known to remove material from the turbine shell or to weld weights to the turbine shell to provide the weight balancing. However, removing material can result in material chips lodging in portions of the torque converter, for example in friction material for clutches, which degrades performance of the torque converter and can cause damage to components of the torque converter. Similarly, welding can cause splatter which can lodge in portions of the torque converter degrading performance of or damaging the torque converter. Further, enabling access to the turbine shell to remove material or add weights can constrain the configuration of components in the torque converter, undesirably limiting configuration options or increasing dimensions of the torque converter.